Whoa
by SavagePinkUnicorns
Summary: Percy and the gang get thrown into a parallel universe where EVERYTHING is different. Where dark Percy took down olympus with the help of all his friends of course he now rules the world. Annabeth leads the resistance to battle him watch as war unfolds and the seven are right at the center of it.
1. Leo messes up (again)

Wtf

When people hear this they think I'm crazy. Am I? I don't know.


	2. Piper ruins something not important

**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got an account on Wattpad and decided to post ALL of my stories on there and then I was going to start helping one of my friends on there but I thought about the amazing like 10 people who have either favorited or reviewed this story. Thanks to those people I think I might shout them out at the bottom. (The bottom is going to be LONG so prepare yourselves) so read the bottom for more info and on with the story!**

So boom we were girls. Right after everyone let that settle over them we ALL got mixed emotions. Nico freaked out and hugged Will. Will looked like he was in complete shock (we all were). Jason kept feeling his body and touching his hair and _other_ areas. He looked like he was amazed and scared at he same time. Leo was laughing at Jason and he also was crying. Leo does not take shock well. Frank sat on a bed with Hazel and asking her questions. Like "Do I have to wear makeup now?" or "How do you use the restroom?". Me? Oh well I was hugging Annabeth and she kept saying "so should I call you a him or her?" "Your hair smells nice." I would laugh but that didn't change the fact that I changed genders. I was a girl. A women. A female. Suddenly Piper looked up from her dagger. "Guys I-I hate to say this b-but we have to change genders. Again."

We all sat in silence. "Wh-what do you mean Pipes?" Jason asked. "Well in this universe a bunch of things are different. Percy rules. The world. He took down Olympus. Gods and everything. Annabeth never liked that. She now leads the restince to take him down. The rest of us joined sides. We all hate each other. Did I mention that Luke is alive? Or that Percy married Rachel? Well all that happened to." The world stopped. Annabeth un-hugged me. She looked down then glared out the window. Half of us sat down or leaned against something. Reyna who had been leaning against the wall and had not talked since we all had our laughing fit said "Ok so Percy bad Annabeth good. No Olympus, no gods. So that means that Percy would hate Annabeth. So if Percy has guards and they see Annabeth skipping through the hallway even with us, they would get her arrested thus setting us back from getting into our own world. So us girls not just Annabeth all have to change." It took me a second to put all the pieces together. So in order for us to leave we had to wait for the girls to change. "Wait what was the point of us guys changing?" Frank asked. "Well it was because we needed to be in the same group with the same pins. We thought we might be get split up if we had Aphrodite pins and the other half us had Hecate pins." Will said. The girls made up their minds and shuffled over to the remaining 6 potions.

I was walking over to Annabeth to try and help her but she drank, ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. As the other three girls run the boys sit, all of us having grim expressions. "So you and uh Annabeth. Are you ok Perc? Even though all this is going on you can still say something." Leo says as if he is stepping on slippery ice daring to say another word. I sigh thinking about what to say. "Leo since Pipes saw this world in her dagger we all had surprises. Annabeth and I had the biggest if you want me to be honest. But I know we will get through it." I say trying to sound way more certain than I feel. After we sit in silence for a minute Will spoke up and said "Huh. I wonder how the girls would feel if we gave them names." Nico took notice. "What do you mean?" "Well I think what means that since the girls named us we should name them" I thought about that for a moment. "I agree. Frank can do Hazel." I said suggesting. "Ok, ok. Jason and I will do Piper. Nico and Will you do Reyna. Percy, Annabeth. And Frank you of course do Hazel. OK go starting with Jason and I." Leo said. Jason spoke up and said "Peter, her name can be Peter." "Aww I was hoping for another Percy but I guess we can have a Peter." Leo says fake sad. We all do a light laugh. "Ok Frank?" "Fine how bout Henry." He said. "OK Henry and Peter. Percy?" Oh ok I'm on the spot. "Hmmmm… I think she would be a good Arthur." I said think to the whole A thing. "Well that's a good idea but I think we should have a nickname or something." Jason said indefinitely . "I agree. What's that book she is always reading?" Will asks. "Come on man Annabeth's always in a book." Leo says. I think then shout. "HARRY POTTER! She made me watch the movies. She said that they were horrible and the book is always better than the movie but I don't know." "Harry…. I like it." Frank said. We all nodded in agreement. "ok," Leo says writing an imaginary list, "So Peter, Henry, Arthur or Harry whatever, lastly Rey Rey." We al look at Will and Nico. "Well Andreas is a strong Greek name." Will said. "I like that but I think now it translates to Andrew." Nico said. "Ok so now adding Andrew to the list." Leo says as 4 new boys walk out.

Starting with the new Piper or Peter he had dark messy hair. He had pipers eyes and face except that he always looked like you could date and hate him at the same time. He had noticeable muscles and lanky arms. Next was Hazel. She looked like my sorta friend Carter. With her hair and everything. Hazels piercing gold eyes were still there and a much stronger jawline. He looked super uncomfortable in his uh new state. Reyna looked like a fierce leader who could solve world hunger and take down a whole country at the same time. She had neatly placed hair and was brooding. Annabeth now had short "Draco Malfoy" hair. But imagine "Draco" having way tanner skin, blonder hair, and gray eyes and that's what Annabeth looks like now. " Hey Peter, Henry, Andrew, and Harry!" Leo says as all the girls get an annoyed look. "Ok so the whole reason we got into this switching genders thing is because of outfits. Luckily none of us got barf on the outfits so hand we can wear those. Now what would we do about you guys?" Jason said "They could wear the Hecate's outfits?" Frank suggested. "No because then we would be in the same problem. I wonder if they have some sort of potion that's like the Mist. But not even demigods could see." Annabeth said. "I still cant believe that we go through all of this for one dang pin." Piper/Peter sighed "well we have to. Otherwise we might lose each other and never get back home."

'' I found it!" Hazel shouted. "Good job. What's it called anyways and how do we use it?" Frank said. "Well it seems to be called ψευδαίσθηση **(According to Google Translate that means illusion in Greek so)** and it says to pour on the area of the object you wish to change. Also we cant drink this at all. Otherwise we will change painfully." So as the girls went to change we carefully got out clothes and poured the potion on the pins. We changed clothes and we all took in what was about to happen. I stared at my new friends trying to find any light in this horrid situation. I had never worn a skirt nor heals. Leo and Frank were the only ones that had flats on. "Well I think you all need make up." Piper said with a hint of excitement in her voice. We shuffle into some of the bathrooms each of us getting a girl. Annabeth didn't really know how to do make up but she was good at it. Will looked good but Nico just looked so irrated I thought he was going to summon the dead to get the make up off of him. You would think that Reyna wouldn't know how to do make up but apparently she did. Piper of course made Jason's glasses look amazing on his face. Jason looked like a super model. Hazel did Frank and Leos. Hazel just added lip gloss. Which still made them look fine. All the girls took off their makeup which Reyna had eyeliner. Hazel had lip gloss. Annabeth had none. Piper had blush, lip gloss and a bunch of stuff. "Can we go now?" Piper asked. "To Victory!" Leo yelled "Leo shout up! People will hear us!" Annabeth hissed. "Sorry. Lets go though I'm star-" Leo whispered. Suddenly he dropped to the floor holding his head like he was dying "No no please don't! Gods, gods are evil but the star, no sir I didn't Please no Why?" "Leo stop som-" Piper said. She too dropped "Sure yes they are evil how dare you don't you want to work" As I looked my friends dropped slowly seething in pain. Saying things out of context. Annabeth almost lost her balance. She grabbed something with her free hand and rubbed her temples with the other. I was asking her what was wrong then it felt like coach Hedge hit me over the head with his baseball bat. I felt anger and resentment towards everyone except some of my friends. I looked at Annabeth and felt hate and anger. I couldn't believe I ever loved her. She never could see through anything. Always bossy or in a book. Why did I risk my life for _her?_ Why give up immortaltality for _her?_ Why did I love _her?_ She glared at me as I glared back. I felt a surge of power feeling invincible. "so Perseus done being a coward?" she sneered. "I was never the coward at least I can handle a spider. And you know never to call me Perseus." I said. "Oh am I supposed to take orders from you now? Who found Athena Parthenos? Who held up the sky for longer than 5 minutes? Who wasn't for taking Zeus's master bolt? Who managed to not turn into a guinea pig? Who broke through riddles? Who helped save your but in the Labyrinth? Who helped you defeat Kronos or Gaea? Who got offered immortality two times? So I am no coward either and I have no big ego going around telling people that I defeated a titian and the Earth by myself." I lost it .I lunged at her. The greatest fighter against one of the greatest fighters. I pull out Riptide as she pulls out her dagger*. We dodge and lunge I was about to have her throat to my sword. I didn't feel different fighting as a girl. I felt more agile. Ready to duck and lunge. As I was about to hurt her I hear "Stop". So I stopped not feeling as though I had to more as I wanted to. "Sleep" it said. I felt exhausted I wanted to sleep. I wondered over to a Hecate kids bed. I sleep as though I was in a coma. **Wooooooowwwwww. Ok this was kinda a filler and a action chapter. So different world. Reyna described it uwell. And stuff. So the girls change to boys while the boys are girls. And they have a little make up session and stuff. Yes I know I made a big deal about one pin but it was an excuse ok? But I liked this chapter for the controversy and stuff. I do NOT ship Perachel. No NO NO no no. its just a good difference. Oh and Rachel of course hates Annabeth's guts. Even though they "made up" I never bought that for one second. Yes Rachel is cool and awesome but she is not for Percy.** **?** **so anyways the little star "*" yeah that was for her dagger. So she found one in the bathroom that was just like her dagger. Also a lot of references like Harry Potter. I didn't really know what to call Annabeth so I looked up "Ask the 7" on Tumblr (go follow them please!) and apparently they have answered that question. So I went for Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. Leo and Percy's were super funny. So why didn't I keep Arthur? Well because it was so fancy and with Lilly and Nyssa and stuff that was just so weird so I thought about how Annabeth has probably read Harry Potter and that woukd be a great nick name so that way Arthur wouldn't be completely out of the question. Ok there are probably a bunch of holes but comment if you have questions and I will try and pm you or talk about it in the next story. OK shout outs starting with reviews:** PJOfangirl1218 (nice name lol) Thunderwolf7226 THANKS FOR TWO REVIEWS BTW A guest Majesty838 Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper Nicholas Frair (nice name) **Ok reviews done now let me try fav story (sorry if I don't get everyone tryin to)** PJOfangirl11218 St4yG01d **Followers (dang thank you for following)** Jacirco500 PJOfangirl11218 Majesty838 St4yG01d Nicholas Frair **Ok thank you for that main fan pool (that sounds super weird) Also my other stories. I haven't checked on those in while and I'm trying to keep this n going more because it seems more popular. I was thinking about deleting one "Amnesia is a strong word" because I cringe every time I read it. But I would do it again as a re-write. What do you people think? Hear is some lines for next chapter:** "How did you do that?" I ask "I don't know maybe this experience changed me.' They grab us hard. I want to breath but what I saw was impossible. We walked in. More like dragged in. I see Rachel and Percy on thrones. I see my date next to them . She looks amazing. **Ok th** **at is all because next chapter will hopefully be ok. Love you guys! Favorite, follow, or review! Go find a random duck!**

 **~~~~~SavagePInkUnicorns**


End file.
